Extreme Reactions
by dizi
Summary: In the mall, our newest XMan meets a boy. We can guess how certain people would react, but hopefully this is a new twist to a known situation. Sequel to Needs Must. Wolverine, Storm, and Jubilee. Pretty please review?


DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own any of the characters, Marvel does. No characters in this story are original but portrayals of how I see them.

PRE-NOTE:  
THIS story takes place on the same day as 'Needs Must'. Which again means before 'The Decision'. This one has no pov because it's been so long since I wrote the original stories that I couldn't get into Storm quite the way I used to. Hope you like it anyway.

* * *

**Extreme Reactions  
**by Dizi

Carrying a very large mass of chili-cheese fries and two chocolate milkshakes on a tray, Ororo went to what had become her and Jubilee's 'usual' table. The teen was staring in the distance with dazed eyes and the older woman couldn't help wondering what had happened while she was getting their snack. However, she knew better than to ask and waited for the girl to mention it on her own.

It didn't take long.

"Stormy?" Jubilee asked carefully.

"Please do not call me that, Jubilee." Ororo sighed. "It is most annoying."

"But Remy calls you that all the time," the young thirteen-year-old said in confusion

"And I have repeatedly asked him not to."

"Okay, but can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Um, how old is old enough to date?" Jubilee asked nervously. "Nothing big but, like, a movie or something."

"I suppose that would depend upon the individual's maturity." She felt safe in giving this answer because she did think Jubilee was mature. Most importantly, there was no one within her age group currently at the mansion who could ask her out.

"Okay." Jubilee started drinking her milkshake and nibbled on the fries, but not with her normal enthusiam. A few minutes passed with them in companionable silence before she asked, "Do you think _I'm _mature enough?"

Pretending to think about it, Ororo still felt safe answering, "Yes, you are a responsible girl and quite mature. I do not see a problem."

"Really?" Jubilee was suddenly very excited. "I thought you'd say no! Will you tell Wolvie that? And One-Eye? 'Cause this guy at the skate shop where I got my pads asked me to go out with him and I said no, because I didn't think you'd go for it, but you said it was cool, so I can, and you'll tell them, right?"

She said the words so quickly it took Ororo a moment to assimilate them. Once she had, she realized she might have given approval a bit too soon. It was a different situation than she'd understood. To her mind the question of dating had been hypothetical. The reality was something else. "Perhaps I should meet this boy."

* * *

By the time they had returned to the mansion, Jubilee was even more excited. Ororo couldn't bring herself to take back her words from before and attempted to feign enthusiasm. Not very well, but Jubilee didn't notice.

"I gotta tell Wolvie!" Jubilee was out of the car and running with Ororo following at a much slower pace. She didn't want to be there when he heard what the girl had to say.

To say Logan was stunned would be a mild description. Still standing in the hall where Jubilee had left him, he had shaken it off by the time Ororo walked up to him.

"What the hell is goin' on?" he demanded.

The former goddess didn't flinch. She had thought of a plan during the drive. "Jubilation has been invited on a date by a young man she met at the mall."

"What kind a jerk is he?" Logan looked at her accusingly, completely blaming her. "She's just a kid!"

"I would not call him a jerk in front of Jubilee." She warned. "She thinks he is 'cool'. He is sixteen, has half his head shaved and the other half past his shoulders, and numerous piercings on his face and in his ears."

"I'll kill him!" Logan growled menacingly, his claws flashing out to swipe the air.

"His death may be an extreme reaction."

He snarled. "I don't care!"

"However, I would not think anyone, perhaps even Jubilee, would find it out of character if you were to... intimidate him." She said quietly with a smile. "I have here his phone number and address."

A wide grin engulfed his face, before he frowned. "She won't be happy 'bout it, ya know."

"And to console her, you can take her to your cabin. I will even speak to Scott for you and explain," Ororo promised.

"Got it all worked out, doncha, darlin'." A gleam was in his eyes. This would be fun and he'd get to spend some time with his firecracker too. He shouldn't have doubted her. "I'll be back in a bit. Shouldn't take long. Ya might go have that talk with Slim right away."

"I thought that might be the case." Turning away, Ororo continued down the hall, heading to Scott's office where she knew he would be. However, she paused and turned back before Logan could leave. "And Logan? Remember, his actual death would be hard to explain. Intimidation only."

"Aw, ya take all the fun out of it," he grumbled in reply but was still grinning.

(the end)

* * *

note:  
Again it's kinda short and to the point but I thought it was funny. At this time this one is the last of this group. There could be others in the future, I'm not ruling it out, but I don't think so. Of course, I didn't expect to have these pop into my head either. So I'm not saying a definite no, but I'm blank for ideas on this line and I have several others I'm working on, so probably not. 

However for those interested, to end my own personal birthday celebration I am posting the first chapter of "The Journey Home". This story just happens to be a sequel to "Waiting" and is in Jubilee and Wolverine's pov.

Thanks for reading and the support,  
Dizi


End file.
